


Cotton Candy

by comeonlight



Category: Astral Chain (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Gay Olive, F/F, Flash Fic, Gay Panic, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Smoochie Smooch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: Blue, pink, and so sweet it's sickening. A collection of flash fic/one shots/etc. about Olive and Brenda.





	1. As Friends (I)

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I'm gonna just blow off my assignments and keysmash some brendolive (or whatever their ship name is) as fast as I physically can then you're absolutely right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rare day off finds Olive and Brenda making the most of their time by watching garbage TV on Brenda's couch.

Time off is scarce these days. Commanding Neuron is no easy task, and neither is running the ARI. So, when Olive and Brenda both have a free day, it's just about guaranteed that they'll spend it together. Visiting family would be too much of a hassle for just one day and frankly, it'd be exhausting. Olive, for one, finds Brenda's couch much more comfortable than the old chair at her mom's house that has yet to be thrown out because of its "sentimental value." Brenda's whole apartment is just...cozier than any other place. Even if the Lappy-themed refrigerator magnet has soul-piercing eyes.

"This is so stupid," Brenda comments from half a couch seat away, annoyed but equally amused by the soap opera playing on her television. The current scene depicts a man pleading for his lover's ghost to have mercy. "It sure is," Olive says, lifting her legs and wrapping her whole body in what is probably the softest blanket Brenda owns.

"Are you cold?" Brenda asks. A small gesture with her finger pauses the TV. Olive smirks a little. "Nothing a blanket won't fix, Doc. Unless you'd prefer to give me a big hug." ...Sometimes, when she's comfortable, Olive speaks before she thinks. And sometimes, events take place before she can take anything back. And  _ sometimes,  _ it works out for the best.

Brenda turns away from the TV, analysing the slight panic on Olive's face as her friend struggles to find words. "...That...meaning uh. You know, hugs are nice. We've hugged before. I love hugging my friends!"

That much is true. Olive loves hugs. It just feels...different when it's with Brenda.  _ Different.  _ Yeah. "I'm not saying we have to, I just um...uh." Olive's own loss for words is a surprise to her, but an absolute shock hits her when Brenda pulls her into an embrace...in her lap. Nose to nose. All of a sudden gazing into each other's eyes. As friends, of course.

"You look warmer already," Brenda says, and maybe it's the hint of a tease in her voice that makes Olive snap or maybe it's the mimosas from earlier — or hell, maybe just a lack of self-control, but somehow Olive finds herself kissing Brenda like she's going to die; she needs it like hope in her darkest hour or air in her lungs; like a holiday after months of hard work or a hug from her best friend.

Friend.  _ Friend.  _ Olive jerks her head back, out of breath. "Sorry! I am  _ so… _ " Wait. She knows that look. That look on Brenda's face that's just barely decipherable; the smile that only shows in her eyes:  _ satisfaction.  _ Brenda's next words put most of Olive's anxieties to rest in one fell swoop, yet they rouse all matter of other thoughts. "If you're so sorry, make it up to me with your tongue." And so, loath to be indebted to anyone, Olive kisses Brenda again.

And again.

And again.


	2. As Friends (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "I need more of them so I'm just gonna tack some more on" part, featuring late-night texts with Queer Consultant Alicia.

In hindsight, Olive should've gone home way earlier. But afternoon turned into night and now she's staring at her phone with a sleeping Brenda within arm's reach. Why didn't she just sleep on the couch? Oh, that's right, because Brenda insisted that Olive take the bed but it turns out they're both too stubborn to let the other sleep on the couch. So it ended up like this. Which is…fine. They're friends and all. Friends who...kissed. Well, it happens sometimes. Maybe they're both just more touchy-feely than they'd realized. Yeah. No… Yeah. No?

Olive navigates to her messages. Alicia should still be up around now. No better time to reach out to a confidante than late at night.

** _Alicia, are you up?_ **

Now to wait— aaand the wait's over. Alicia must've already been on her phone.

_ Yeah whats up _

** _Can I talk to you about something personal?_ **

_ Go for it _

It feels strange to type out the next messages. Olive supposes it's no stranger than lying in Brenda's bed thinking about the taste of her lips and the food they'd made together.

** _You're bi, right?_ **

_ Yup _

_ What do u need advice for coming out _

** _Lol_ **

** _No. I was just wondering how you knew?_ **

Olive bites her lip. In her current state, she won't be able to focus on work at all tomorrow. Hopefully Alicia can help her gain some clarity.

_ Big gay crush in my teens. It's not so simple for everybody tho. U tried kissing a girl yet? _

** _Yeah, but that was a fluke._ **

_ Was it? _

** _It just heightened and now I'm a little confused, that's all._ **

** _*happened_ **

_ No I think u were right the first time _

** _Quit that. I just don't want to put this friendship in jeopardy._ **

_ Did she kiss u back _

Olive tries to keep the storm of memories at bay, but the thoughts flood the forefront of her consciousness. Brenda's lips against hers — tongue, teeth; the vague scent of shampoo, and flames dancing in the pit of her stomach; Brenda's soft, musical sigh and the security of her hold. Overload. Olive can feel her face heating up. This is ridiculous.

** _Yeah. She kissed me back._ **

_ And after? _

** _She smiled._ **

Even if Olive could wipe her own memory, that smile would remain. Brenda looked so genuinely happy. The way her eyes glistened stopped time. It was truly the most beautiful sight Olive had ever laid eyes upon.

** _Shit._ **

_ What _

** _I think I'm in love._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about spacing but You Know How It Be.


	3. As Friends (III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olive's confusion reaches a conclusion, eventually. Cold off the press, the remainder of "As Friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019/09/07 Patch notes:  
-changed work title and chapter titles  
-updated work summary  
-added tag: One Shot Collection

"Come on, spill it!" Julia presses. "You're totally head over heels for someone!" To think Olive had come to the break room to, well, take a break. Maybe it's her own fault. It's written all over her face. "Better take a step back or she's gonna spill her coffee all over your head," Avery chimes in. Julia scowls and crosses her arms. "I'm gonna find out, just you wait."

Olive takes another sip of coffee without comment. She's not particularly worried about Julia and her need to be up to speed on any and all romances involving the people around her. But, it might be trouble if she asks Brenda about it. Does Brenda know? Does Brenda know how Olive feels about her? Does Olive even know? She'd been entertaining the possibility of love, but maybe it's just physical attraction. Pheromones. Sciencey stuff that Brenda knows all about. And how does Brenda feel? She'd no doubt noticed the embarrassment on Olive's face the moment she woke up, and thus didn't mention what happened last night at all. That was much to Olive's relief at the time, but maybe they should've tried to talk things out then.

"Hey, you don't look so good," Julia observes. "You're a little red. Like somewhere between blushing red and fever red. Brenda hasn't gone over to the ARI yet. Wanna go see her?" No. Absolutely not. Not right now. Not like this. Olive grips her can of coffee a little tighter. "Uh, yeah. I'm sure she'll know what to do." Body working against mind, Olive strolls toward the infirmary, outwardly collected but a complete wreck inside.

Miraculously — or suspiciously — Brenda is the only one in the infirmary. Even the usual medics are elsewhere. Olive taps her nails against the can in her hands as she approaches with a forced smile. "...Hey." If things go the way she thinks they will, Brenda will read her like an open book and say some of the words that seem to be caught in her throat.

"Hey," Brenda says back. She gives a kind smile, but that expression soon gives way to mild concern. "Are you alright?" That would depend on one's own definition of "alright." Olive steps a little closer, silently chastising herself for her timid behavior. And then, as predicted, Brenda says the hard part: "Did you want to talk about last night?" Olive nods her head slowly. Now that they're officially having this conversation, it's easier to speak. "Brenda? How do you feel about me? I'm kind of… confused."

Surprisingly, Brenda allows her professional attitude to crumble completely, if just for a moment. She lowers her head. "I'm sorry. I should've been clear about my intentions, but instead I acted like nothing changed." For some reason, those words make Olive feel as guilty as Brenda looks. Was she just delusional, thinking that smile after they kissed meant something? Are her feelings misplaced?

"Please allow me to state it clearly," Brenda says. Not that Olive exactly_ wants_ to hear it. There's some sort of ache, somewhere... "Olive, I treasure you dearly." Why does she have to say it like that? "As long as you'll have me, I'll be here for you. I love you, as a friend." So much for doctors helping to make pain go _away._ What's up with that? It was just a weird, unexpected _thing _that happened in the first place and Olive was just stupid to enough to convince herself that she maybe magically fell in love— "And I love you, as a woman."

Olive quietly chugs the rest of her coffee. Brenda presses her lips together, eyes shifting. The silence, though brief, is more unbearable than all the emotions Olive had just cycled through combined.

"Your uh...break's up, Commander," Marie says from the entrance to the infirmary. Olive looks over her shoulder, slowly and stiffly. "Right. Be there in a sec." Well, at least it wasn't Julia that heard. Olive looks back to Brenda. What can she even say right now? Her lips are moving on their own, but no sound comes out. Brenda stands, and pats her shoulder. "I should head out. Text me sometime, okay?" Typical Brenda: composed and punctual.

Of course, Olive knows all too well when composure is a facade.

* * *

Brenda doesn't know exactly when she fell for Olive. She imagines most people don't recall the exact moment they fell in love. It's usually a gradual thing, anyway. It was for her, at least. She'd loved a woman back in university, but it didn't work out. The pain took a long time to heal. At times she thought it never would. What about now? What if Olive pushes her away? Could she handle that?

...It's too quiet. Brenda gestures to turn the TV on. She needs something — the nightly news will do — to distract her wandering mind. Left alone, it'll just go back to yesterday, replaying those events over and over. Olive's voice, her laugh, her skin, her lips. And all the urges boiling beneath the surface. Brenda shakes her head, ashamed. She needs to keep herself in check, at least until Olive can give her some sort of answer. Then she'll either have to lock away these feelings for good, or be free to love with her entire being. She can only wish for the latter to come true.

* * *

First and foremost, it was  _ not  _ Olive's idea to extend an invitation for Brenda to come over at the asscrack of dawn. It was Alicia's. Secondly, Olive truly did not expect Brenda to accept said invitation. But now the three of them are here, in her home, on her couch, with Alicia in the middle explaining the situation.

"It seems our little Olive has a hard time getting her feelings across. Because of this, I'll be a 'mediator' of sorts. So…" Alicia stands up. "I'm gonna head home." Olive's eyes widen, and her soul cries out in despair as Alicia makes a swift exit. "See you guys tonight. Maybe." And she's gone.

"Huh." That's the only thing Brenda has to say. Meanwhile, Olive stares down at the floor and squeezes the nearest pillow with all her might. Brenda moves a little closer to shorten the gap left by Alicia; Olive isn't sure whether she prefers the distance. At least Brenda is patient with her. She always has been. That's just one of many reasons anyone could easily fall in love…

Olive lifts her head. She can't just mope after having Brenda come all the way here. One, two… Olive forces herself to look at Brenda. Not near her or past her, but directly at her face. She breathes in, and soaks up the view before her: Brenda. Her friend, Brenda. The woman who loves her, Brenda. Brilliant, kind, beautiful Brenda, bathed in the rising sun's glow. The revelatory sight grants Olive the words to convey just a fraction of her thoughts. "I love you, as a friend. I know that much. I've never loved a woman, so I can't confirm that just yet, but…" Olive covers her face with her hands. It can't be healthy for her heart to be pounding this hard. "IwouldliketopursuearomanticrelationshipandIreallyreallyREALLYwanttokissyouagain."

The first surprise is that Olive didn't bite her tongue spitting all that out. The second surprise comes when Brenda wraps both arms around her and pulls her close, kind of like before but…not at all like before. This hug is tender and assured and it makes Olive's heart swell. Olive lowers her hands and gently clings to Brenda's arm as a kiss graces her cheek. She turns her head a little and glances at Brenda's lips, then her eyes. "Silly. You missed."


	4. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n. an act of traveling from one place to another.  
v. travel somewhere.  
travel, go, voyage
> 
> The right conditions can turn anyone into a morning person.

For the first time in her life, Olive Espinosa is completely unbothered by sunlight slipping through a split in the curtains and shining right in her eyes. That can be attributed to the fact that she doesn't have to go to work until late afternoon today, and — infinitely more importantly — the fact that she's hugging a living pillow. Brenda had held her close last night, sending chills down her spine every time she whispered her name. At the same time, Olive felt warm; butterflies and flower petals and fireworks in the pit of her stomach all at once; _ burning _until her bare soul was exposed for Brenda to cherish. It's crazy to think hugs and kisses can do that to a person, but here Olive is, over the moon (or should she say, sun) after a night with expert cuddler Brenda Moreno.

It's not long after the morning greets Olive that Brenda stirs as well. Immediately, she smiles, bashful but content. A wave of satisfaction washes over Olive with the knowledge that only she gets to see that smile. Pink hair tickles Brenda's chest as Olive moves to kiss her neck. "Good morning to you too," Brenda says, the words vibrating against Olive's lips. Those lips, which Brenda now knows very well to be insatiable, move higher for a proper kiss good morning. Maybe Olive doesn't even notice it, but even her softest kisses have some force behind them, like she has something to prove or like she's laying claim. Or maybe Brenda's just projecting. Every kiss she gives is a proclamation.

One, two, three kisses. If this keeps up, they'll never get out of bed. Not that either minds. Shockingly, Olive is the one to stop their morning smooch session. She tilts her head, a dead giveaway that she's about to ask a question. "Where would you like to go?"

Brenda runs a hand through Olive's hair, mirroring her head tilt and waiting for context. "After we take the Earth back," Olive continues. "Say we can leave the Ark in our lifetime. Ignore the whole ruined world thing. Where would you like to visit?" It's a question no scientist at the ARI had asked. Not even Brenda herself. She'd thought about what places might be inhabitable, but never took time to just daydream about what ifs. It's a good thing she has Olive to remind her to do that. "...Rome, maybe? All the fascinating architecture has probably crumbled to the ground, but I was enthralled by the Colosseum as a child. What about you, Olive?"

A big grin takes over Olive's face. "Two words: world tour. And we can start with Rome. We'd take so many pictures and—" She sighs before she gets started rambling. "It's nice to think about." It _ is _nice to think about. A sweet little daydream after waking from actual dreams. In addition, Brenda considers, she's living the dream if Olive's by her side. How cheesy. The situation feels like it's straight out of a bland romance film. But, that's not necessarily a bad thing. Bland romance films always have happy endings.


	5. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party has returned to Hal's hideout safely, Akira's coma aside. And Brenda is mildly to moderately upset. Aka, "that thing from my drafts I wasn't going to post but I already wrote it so I might as well."

Brenda stands over a comatose Akira, concern clear in the crinkled skin between her brows. She's done all she can, which, admittedly, isn't much. With the available equipment, anything beyond basic first aid would be infeasible or even dangerous. "All we can do now is wait." The response from the room is silence, as expected. What  _ would  _ one say in this situation? "But," Brenda adds, addressing Akira's twin with a sprinkle of forced optimism. "The only signs of injury I found are minimal. I think he may just be exhausted. He's likely to wake up in a few days' time, just like you."

"Thank you, Brenda," Hal says as the elder Howard nods with gratitude. The two seem relatively calm. Maybe they've just gotten used to fleeing, hiding, fighting. But Olive… Olive was trembling when they first reunited, and now her eyes are dull and tired. Brenda's first instinct is to feel rage that Olive would initiate such a dangerous rescue mission, immediately followed by guilt for making her worry in the first place. At the end of the day, Olive follows her heart. That doesn't mean she's excused from being reprimanded.

Brenda takes a bandage from a tray of medical supplies on the nearby table and approaches the couch. Olive, perched on the cushion on the opposite side from Howard and staring blankly at a news feed, looks up, lulled out of her daze by the movement in her peripheral vision. By all accounts of logic, it would make more sense to first assess the injuries of the person who did all the fighting: the Legionis. But, she'd insisted that all she needed was a quick stop by the Vendor-3, and they'd left it at that. Usually, Brenda would be more strict, but the circumstances have her loosening up about how to treat patients for the moment. Except maybe for Olive.

Brenda kneels in front of Olive and removes her left shoe without so much as a request for pardon. Surprisingly, Olive doesn't question her. Brenda wraps the bandage around Olive's ankle and foot, tight but not excessively so, and then looks up. "Don't put yourself in danger like that." She immediately bites her tongue when Olive  _ glares  _ at her. Not once can Brenda remember that ever happening.

"If you were in trouble I'd do it again." Stubborn, maybe even spiteful, but absolutely sincere. Olive's voice begins to crack, as if each word is more pressure on a sheet of ice bound to shatter. "I was so scared of what might happen to you. And I know you had to be scared all alone. You act so tough all the time but you don't have to... You can lean on me for once."

Despite saying these things, Olive's fists are still clenched, and her X-baton is within reach. Howard's guardian presence can only go so far in calming her nerves. Yet Olive offers any support she can muster. She always has been one to go above and beyond. If there's something more she can do, she'll do it with a smile. Maybe it's a vice — good will like that can be taken advantage of — but it's one of many reasons that Brenda can easily call Olive, above most people in fact, a respected peer. Or, maybe that's just love talking. The day they met, Olive's smile became one of Brenda's close treasures that she only held closer over time. She can't wait to see that smile again.

Brenda rests her head in Olive's lap, silently taking her up on her offer. Eventually she'll have to get up to stretch her legs, but for now, it feels good to rest.


	6. Thoughts From The Breakroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brenda and Olive should review workplace conduct guidelines sometime. Featuring Alicia in the breakroom and a redundant paragraph.

Like anyone, Alicia has her opinions of each member of Neuron. They're mostly good opinions; sometimes neutral. Those few she personally finds annoying make up for it with their work. No problems. When it comes to Olive, Alicia holds a very high opinion. She  _ was  _ unanimously appointed as the new commander, after all. Olive is a strong-willed, compassionate, and intelligent woman. Yes, she's very smart. Brenda, too. Brenda has the biggest brain of them all. Head of the ARI and chief medical officer of Neuron. Truth be told, her decision to continue treating Neuron officers came as a surprise, but here she is, taking care of patients here and at the Institute, plus a ton of research. It's as crazy as it is impressive. Yes, Brenda is very talented. Very smart. Extremely smart. And in a less Chimera-science-y way, Olive is very intelligent as well. Both of them are very bright. Both of them can act in a professional manner regardless of circumstances, more or less. Why is it, then, that they're being so  _ obvious? _

Alicia considers herself a little laid back — enough to humor Julia's gossip-mongering curiosity every once in a while — but there's nothing to gossip about without room for interpretation. It's so obvious it physically hurts: the way Olive and Brenda greet each other in the mornings, the smiles they exchange, the lingering glances, the borderline bedroom eyes— is this kind of behavior even allowed in the workplace? Good for them, of course. It's been a long time coming. But one would think that they'd at least try to tone it down at work. Or maybe this  _ is _ toned down. They  _ have _ been walking home together at pretty much any opportunity, according to Julia's "status reports."

Alicia shakes her head. It's none of her business. It just happens to be the most exciting thing going on at HQ. Which isn't saying much. "Cheers." Alicia takes a long sip of her energy drink. Now that she thinks about it, she hasn't really thrown back a drink in a while. Maybe the next time will be at the wedding.


	7. Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brenda finishes her work at the ARI minutes before the new year.

Brenda doesn't expect to see anyone except a pilot waiting for her when she leaves the ARI for the night, least of all Olive, but there she is, practically leaping out of the helicopter onto the landing pad. How she manages these kinds of things in heels, Brenda will never know. More importantly, Olive's presence here  _ probably  _ means she's pissed. Or worried. Or, she has some work-related info, but the look on her face doesn't indicate that last possibility.

Olive begins tugging Brenda toward the helicopter before they can properly greet each other, starting the conversation with a scolding, "I thought I was gonna have to drag your ass out of there!" Hm. She's pissed. With a hint of worry.

Brenda checks her watch. Four minutes til midnight. "I'm sorry. I got all caught up with work again. But hey, we can catch the light show from the air."

Olive pushes Brenda into the helicopter, then follows close behind. "That would be a nice view…" She snaps back to a harsh tone. "But you need to quit overdoing it!" The little unconscious pout she makes is simultaneously sinister and adorable.

Brenda smiles and takes Olive's hand as the helicopter lifts off the ground. "Don't worry. It's my new year's resolution to make more time for me. And for us."

Olive's serious expression melts into the soft, embarrassed one Brenda knows and loves oh so much. "Geez. Don't make me kiss you before midnight."

"What's the harm in it?" Brenda teases.

"Yeah," the pilot chimes in. "Where's the harm? You're gonna smooch for ten whole minutes when the clock strikes twelve anyway." She's right, even though it's none of her business.

"I don't suppose you have New Year's plans?" Olive asks the pilot, guilt creeping onto her face. To her visible relief, the pilot waves the comment away with a laugh: "Yeah, right! This flight right here is the most exciting thing on my schedule. 'Sides, I've never seen the light show, let alone from up top. Harmony Square, here we come."

It's a short ride in a police transport vehicle, and maybe this technically counts as unauthorized use, but any scolding that may or may not come later is definitely worth the sight of the bustling city lit up with every color of the rainbow, filled with people, jubilant noise, and hope. Without even looking, Brenda knows that the brilliant lights shining in her eyes are shining in Olive's too.

And then the show begins. Lights along sidewalks, on billboards, on the tops of buildings, inside store windows, and elsewhere turn on and off, brighten, dim, and change colors in time with the decade's most popular songs as the helicopter hovers just above the city.

"No way to bring in the new year like blasting Sierra Lancarson," Olive jokes. Then, every billboard displays a number ten. "Oh, here's the countdown!"

Brenda can't help but be smitten with Olive and her smile that somehow manages to be brighter than all these festive lights combined. What was the name of that one Sierra song? Oh, right. Brenda tilts Olive's chin toward her as the countdown reaches five. "Kiss me like it's the start of the world."

"...Two, one!" The crowds below cheer and the lights all flash in multiple colors as Olive happily fulfills Brenda's request. Of course, one kiss leads to many, and neither of them can find it in themselves to pause and reply when the pilot simply giggles and says, "Happy New Year."


End file.
